Mary Jane Watson
“Face it, Tiger... you just hit the jackpot!” '' '' Storia Background Secondogenita di un professore universitario, si abitua alla svelta ai continui cambi di residenza della famiglia, sviluppando un carattere allegro che le permetta di inserirsi facilmente nei nuovi ambienti. Quando i genitori si separano, a causa del carattere violento del padre, si trasferisce con la madre e la sorella a casa di sua zia Anna, vicina di casa dei Parker. Da quel momento va nella stessa scuola di Peter, senza tenerlo granché in considerazione per parecchi anni a venire. Si conoscono meglio quando MJ diventa la ragazza di Harry Osborn, ma stringono davvero amicizia solo dopo la morte di Gwen Stacy e la scoperta di lei della sua identità segreta. The Other House of M Dark Reign Résumé MJ cambia lavoro spesso e volentieri, non riuscendo a stare ferma per troppo tempo. Gavetta (2008-2011) Lavoretti vari, cameriera, commessa, hostess, ragazza immagine, un po’ quello che capita. Fa teatro a scuola e partecipa a piccole produzioni. Esordio (2011-2016) Riesce, a furia di insistere, a infilarsi in vari servizi fotografici, prima per piccole brand, finché non viene notata e trova un manager che la sponsorizza facendola diventare un nome di un certo rilievo sulle passerelle americane, perlomeno. A metà 2013 vola a L.A. e continuare lì la carriera. Tentativo, più o meno fallimentare, di iniziare una carriera cinematografica: ha piccoli ruoli, soprattutto come starlette, e dal 2015 fa avanti e indietro fra L.A. e New York. Top Model e Teatro (2016-2019) Ritenta con il teatro, con partecipazioni più o meno regolari in produzioni medio/alte, mentre parallelamente continua la carriera di modella, più fruttifera (che è anche poi il motivo per cui non sfonda come attrice). Moda e università (2020/2025) Nel 2020 si sposa e una volta rimasta incinta (ottobre) lascia la carriera di modella per entrare in società con un’amica (Loris) che ha un’impresa di moda e design, di discreto successo grazie anche al suo nome. Quando ha ancora i bambini piccoli decide che mentre manda avanti l’azienda può anche iscriversi a qualche corso universitario di Psicologia. Non si laureerà, ma conoscerà la signora Kaplan come professoressa. L'MJ's (2026/20?? -) Rileva un locale e nasce l’MJ’s. Sperando che non lo gestisca da sola. Poteri e abilità Poteri: * È in grado di occultare le sue fattezze con semplici ma efficaci trucchi. *No, va be', a parte essere una gnocca atomica non ha poteri particolari. Abilità: *Mastera alla perfezione la tecnica della fuga su tacco 12, antica e nobile disciplina tramandata da generazioni. *È un'attrice, modella e ballerina professionale, con quello che ne consegue in termini di elasticità, forma fisica e capacità di ingannare il prossimo. *Ha qualche esperienza di combattimento corpo a corpo e autodifesa, ha seguito vari corsi e verrà addestrata anche da Capitan America e Natasha Romanoff. *È in grado di difendersi da avversari dotati di normale forza fisica usando oggetti contundenti. Vedi: Armi. Debolezze *I dolci. Soprattutto non poterne mangiare. *I villain cheap di Peter. Le causano ilarità scomposta. Soprattutto quelli di forma sferoide. Attrezzatura Armi: *'Mazza da baseball' in vibranium, tecnologia (?) Stark. Basta e avanza. *Quando Peter sviluppa le ragnatele organiche, modifica i suoi lanciaragnatele in due braccialetti che MJ può indossare senza dare nell'occhio, come arma difensiva. Le spiace moltissimo non poterci swingare in giro. Altro: *'Orecchini' che emettono una frequenza radio che può essere rintracciata dal senso di ragno di Peter, sempre suo regalo. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 '''è John Watson, impegnato ufficialmente con Peter Rogers-Stark. Fa il modello mentre cerca di sfondare come attore teatrale, ed è un punto '''5 scala Kinsey. Il suo nome non causa mai nessun tipo di battuta su Sherlock Holmes. *In Earth-12108 rimane Mary Jane Watson, e sta con Trix Stark-Rogers. Quando si dice l'amore che supera le dimensioni. In culo, Mephisto. Prestafaccia Jane Levy. Jane-levy-2-MJ.jpg Jene levy mj.jpg Trivia *Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 1'''; *Team '''Botte; *A Hogwarts sarebbe una Grifondoro; * Per la Classificazione Suprema è un'Infame. *A Westeros sarebbe una Stark; *Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana è una Tempura. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2'*7' Forza 2'*7' Velocità 2'*7' Resistenza 2'*7' Proiez. energ. 1'*7' Abilità combattive 2'*7' *Agli occhi di suo marito. Categoria:Personaggi